Oppressed Conference
by mizamoomoo
Summary: After being given a strange device by the Wisconsin 'Ghost', the papparazzi are able to capture Phantom for a live interview, and, with the whole world watching, what could possibly go wrong? 1ST FANFICTION- NO FLAMES!
1. The Little Black Box

**If I owned Danny Phantom, would I be writing fanfiction? **

* * *

><p>"Aaahhh! BEWARE!" cried the box ghost as he was, once again, sucked into the thermos. Danny sighed softly as he capped the lid. He would need to tell Tucker to add another tally to the box ghost's total thermos time.+ What's he up to now- 900? He sighed again, and then turned around to be blinded by the paparazzi's camera flashes and bombarded by questions.<p>

"Mr. Phantom, who was that ghost?"

"Phantom, why were you fighting him?"

"Phantom, why do you protect Amity Park?"

"Invisobill! (Danny scowled at this one) How 'bout a smile?"

"What was your name when you were alive?"

"How did you die?"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"Aargh!" Danny yelled. A hush fell over the crowd and, other than a few camera flashes; the room was silently anticipating what he would say next. "To get one thing straight, my name is Danny Phantom, so please stop calling me Invisobill. It's insulting that I save on a daily basis and you haven't bothered to learn my name _post mortem._" He punctuated this with a glare at the reporter who called him that. "To answer the questions in order- that was the box ghost I was fighting, an annoying pest who _doesn't know how to stay in the ghost zone._" He rattled and smiled at the yelp that followed. "I was fighting him to protect Amity because it's what's right and… I was given this power to help and that's what I'm going to use it for. It's not some 'evil scheme' like some ghost hunters believe. Besides, if I wanted to take over this town, wouldn't I have done it already?" Some people in the crowd murmured agreement and nodded their heads. "Thank you. For the rest- no I will not smile because I am not some type of celebrity and I don't want the fame, I can't tell you my real name or how I died because it would endanger the people I love that are still alive, and I currently single." Danny had to cover his ears from the deafening screams that followed that last statement. "If there are any other questions…" practically every hand was raised, "please refrain from asking them. BYE!" With that, he turned invisible and flew away. Even from afar he could hear the groans of the crowd, and chuckled.

The news crews knew from experience that he wouldn't be coming back, so they shut off their cameras and headed to their vans but they were all excited that he actually talked to them today. Suddenly screams filled the air as the Wisconsin ghost appeared in front of them holding what looked like a small black box that glowed with green energy.

"You all wish to learn more about young Daniel, hmm?" They all nodded nervously, then the Wisconsin Ghost smiled wickedly, his fangs gleaming in the sun. "Then I have just the thing you need…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do Klemper and that little button down there have in common? They're both lonely and in desperate need of a friend, so click that poor button down there and make it feel loved. FOR KLEMPER!<strong>


	2. The Lure

**I have not run into Desiree anytime recently, so Danny Phantom still doesn't belong to me *sob***

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Danny exclaimed as he fell onto his bed. "Why did I even talk to them! I must have given something away! They'll find me! My parents will rip me apart molecule-by-molecule! The GIW will perform painful experiments! Valerie will hate me! Even more than usual! Dan will come-"He stopped and started hyperventilating while his two best friends smiled sympathetically.<p>

"You'll be fine!" Sam reassured. He had been saying the same thing ever since he had talked to the press on Tuesday and it was Friday now. Being that there hadn't been any other ghost attacks that week, Danny hadn't had anything to distract him from worrying that he had somehow exposed himself, and GIW were going to knock down his door any second now.

"Yeah, dude. You didn't say anything incriminating. Well other than the fact that you died sometime recently so people you know are still alive…"

"TUCKER!" Sam shouted as Tucker cowered behind Danny and Danny started hyperventilating even faster. "Look what you did! He was about to calm down!"

"I'm just saying! Millions of people died recently enough to know people that are still alive! For all they know, his friends could be 80 by now! Also, your death wasn't recorded, so suspicion would be _off_ you!" Sam's angry expression became thoughtful, but Danny's breathing didn't slow.

"He does have a point you know," Sam thought aloud. "If they do start looking for you, they'll look for a dead person, and especially not a Fenton." Danny turned to look at her and his breathing started to even out. "Plus, if they haven't found out by now, they probably won't or they might have never even looked in the first place."

"You're probably righ-" He was cut off by a cold wisp of smoke coming from his mouth. "I better go deal with this… It's about time they started showing up again." He cracked a smile at his friends and they smiled back.

"Be careful dude." He bumped fists with him, then muttered lovebirds under his breath when Danny gave Sam a hug. The both blushed a nice shade of chartreuse and quickly let go of each other.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they chorused as Tucker chuckled.

"Keep saying that, but when the time comes around… someone's going to owe me a lot of money." Sam scowled as Danny sniggered, and Tucker daydreamed about a world of PDAs, girls, and money.

"Well I should go get that ghost now… Goin' Ghost!" Danny shouted as the two familiar blue rings changed him into Danny Phantom. He offered a quick smile over his shoulder before he flew out the window towards Amity Park. (The actual park, not the city they were already in. I would have clarified but Amity Park Park didn't sound right.) Unknown to them, a Vlad spy bug (from Infinite Realms) was watching them, and, from the other side of the camera, the mayor smiled.

* * *

><p>Over at Amity Park, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was screaming and running for their lives. Skulker flew over the area, terrorizing the citizens and basically causing havoc as he waited for the whelp to arrive. He had been given strict orders from Plasmius to simply lure the boy into the park and fight him until the press got there. He was merely the distraction today, but he was glad to be as soon as he heard what the plan was.<p>

He looked up to the sky just soon enough to see a ectoblast smack him in the face and send him flying into a nearby tree. He launched a few missiles at the whelp, but, as expected, the ghost child just dodged them. He had to make to fight look real until the boy was in the trap, but he wasn't allowed to damage him. He needed the boy to be conscious and scared.

* * *

><p>Danny pelted Skulker with ectoblasts, while the hunter attempted to dodge. Something was off about him today- he seemed to be playing defense, and simply stalling for time. But time for what? His gut told him to get out of there, but he knew that, if it was a trap, Skulker would find out a way to get him to come back, or, even if it wasn't, it would give him plenty of time to hurt innocent civilians. Call it his hero complex, but he would rather suffer any day than have anyone else suffer because this may or may not be a trap.<p>

He had almost cornered Skulker when the news crews showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>This button is anti-Ember:<strong>

**DON'T SAY HER NAME! WE DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES! BUT WE DO WANT REVIEWS! **

**Thank-you.**


	3. The Trap

**Does anyone out there even think I might possibly own Danny Phantom? No. Oh! I must tell you that, if you haven't noticed, I love the lines (the literal, straight ones) that I conviniently discovered after the first chapter... :) Here's one right now!**

* * *

><p>Skulker gave Danny a quick smirk before turning invisible and flying away. Danny readied himself to pursue the specter, when a black box was thrown at him and he was knocked out of the sky. When he landed, the box enlarged and engulfed his entire body, excluding the head, only now it was no longer a solid black brick, but a prison covered in glowing green patterns and swirls that hummed with ghostly energy (for those who think this sounds familiar, yes I did steal this from Bitter Reunions). After struggling to escape and failing badly, Danny looked up fearfully for the ghost hunter that must have captured him this time, only to find a terror-stricken Lance Thunder staring back at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lance stared at Inviso- I mean, Danny Phantom (Yes, he was <em>that <em>reporter XD)- as he noticed him for the first time that evening. His gaze lingered on him for only a moment before returning to looking for... whatever he was looking for. After searching for a while, he glanced back at him.

"Where did the ghost hunter that trapped me go?" Danny asked bluntly. If this was a anime/manga you would have seen the sweat drop come down from Lance's forehead, but, instead, all we got was a metaphorical one and a mental face palm. Lance was frozen in mid-throwing position and was the only one, besides the rest his crew and other news crews, nearby.

"It was me," he attempted to say confidently, but ended up a small squeak. "I trapped you." Phantom's head turned toward him so fast (he had gone back to scanning the horizon for ghost hunters) that Lance's neck hurt from the whiplash it must have given him.

"WHHAAATTT?"

* * *

><p>Danny was so angry that he was tempted to use his ghostly wail to get out of that box and pummel the news caster. On the bright side, Tucker was right about his secret not being in jeopardy. If they had completely ignored his rant of how he was a good ghost trying to protect the city and the ones he loves (*cough*SAM*cough*) and were now trying to capture him, they must have completely ignored the rest too. At least he could relax on that part. But what about the capturing part? Had everyone gone insane and decided he was evil? And he hadn't even done anything or shown up anywhere since the "interview" since there had been no ghost attacks.<p>

"Why would you do that?" Danny asked as he tried to keep calm. "I thought I told you last week I was a good ghost?"

"You did," Lance sqeaked. "But after you left the Wisconsin Ghost came and-"

"Wait. The "Wisconsin Ghost" told you to capture me?" Danny questioned, then added as an afterthought, "And do you know any ghost's name?"

"Yes I do know ghosts names! The Box Ghost, Technus... (indistinct mummblings)..." Lance trailed off. "Never mind. But the Wisconsin Ghost didn't tell us to capture you, per say, he told us how to get you to answer our questions. That is the only way we'll release you." He ignored Danny's shocked face, then turned to a camera man that was coming up the hill. "Good evening Amity Park! This is your news caster, Lance Thunder here with Amity's very own ghost boy, Danny Phantom." Gone was the nervousness and fear, that was now replaced by confidence that gave Danny more whiplash than the actual swinging of his neck. "We are here tonight to host Amity's very first press conference with him, live! Tell us when your ready for the questions, Mr. Phantom."

* * *

><p>Danny stared wide-eyed at the camera, too scared to speak. Lance had stolen all his confidence when he brought out the camera, and Danny was simply praying that he wouldn't pass out and revert to human form while the camera was rolling. He decided that all he could do now is stall, as he couldn't destroy the box without hurting the news crew in the process. In the end, they were all civilians trying to make a living and influenced by Vlad. Besides, he didn't hurt the ghost hunters that actually tried to hunt him, without an influence. He steeled his nerves and looked the camera straight on. If they wanted the cocky, confident hero of Amity Park, that was what they were going to get.<p>

"Ready when you are, Lance."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy! I do know I'm evil! It just seemed like the perfect ending for a chapter! <strong>

**It's like a 2D box! How do you not want to press it and review? (I bet the box ghost would :)**


	4. The Easy Questions

***sigh* Must I go over the Danny Phantom disclaimer again? Everyone who reads the tops of chapters should know by now that I DON'T, I repeat DO NOT own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

><p>Lance was taken aback by his sudden mood swing from scared-out-of-his-wits Phantom to the cocky and confident Phantom the citizens of Amity had come to know. He had expected him to put up more of a fight, but he was happy not ask and not push his luck. "Okay, (insert your name here... you are now in my story! As a camera(wo)man!). Give Amity a close-up of his face. We'll try to forget the circumstances of the interview." He motioned to the box that currently held all but Phantom's head. "Plus, with a face like that, who wouldn't want a close-up?" He chuckled heartily, then realized no one else was laughing. "Ahem, so anyways, just get that close-up, will you?" (You) nodded and adjusted the lense.<p>

"So Mr. Phantom-"

"Danny." Danny interjected

"So Danny, we'll start off with some easy questions, and, like a regular press conference, you can decline from answering if the question is uncomfortable. We won't reask questions from our last interview with you."

"M'Kay. Can we just get this over with?" Dany asked. If they were going to treat him like his enemies treated him, then he'll treat them like an enemy. Judging by the annoyed look the newscaster had flicker across his face, he guessed he was succeeding.

"What are your basic powers?"

"I have the basic powers all ghost have- flight, intangibilty, invisiblility, ecto-beams and sheilds(I don't know what you're supposed to call those...), and overshadowing- plus a few extras- ice powers, ghostly wail, duplication, and... I think that's it."

"I don't think we've seen some of those powers; care to show us an example of each?"

Due to the fact he couldn't gesture to himself with his hands, he looked down at himself with his eyes. "I'm in a ghostproof box." he bluntly stated.

"Oh. Right. What about your ghostly wail? Your mouth is uncovered."

Danny craned his neck to see around Lance, and looked down at the town from the hill they were on. "Sure, if you would like me to destroy about, hmm, half the town? The trees would go flying and definitely take out 5 blocks on their own..." He rambled off, but snapped out of it after hearing a low whistle. He smiled cockily, while (you) looked down sheepishly. Suddenly Lance spoke up,

"When _have _you had to use it?"

"Danny nervously chuckled. "I thought these were supposed to be the easy questions. No comment."

"Okay, then when did you die?"

Danny practically sweatdropped. He decided this could be to his advantage, since his death hadn't been recorded, so they wouldn't look for him. "About one and a half years ago in an accident. I don't want to endanger those I know who are still living that the GIW might 'question' for information on me."

"What about your sidekicks? Every hero has to have someone to work on the sidelines, right?"

"If I couldn't tell you who I knew when I was alive to protect them, why would I tell you the names of people that actually help me, while I'm a ghost? Wouldn't they be bigger targets anyways? What I can tell you is that I do not have sidekicks, but two partners. And they are the only reason that I am able to protect this town,keep myself sane, and occasionally get my homework done." He chuckled, "I think Mr. Lancer throws a party everytime that happens." He started laughing again then stopped and looked at Lance's stricken face. "What?"

"You go to Casper High?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Cliffy! I am evil, aren't I? :D MWAHAHAHA!<strong>

**If you do not review, I will have Ghost Writer come teach you a lesson like he did Danny- in rhyme. I would write the whole chapter like that, even if it takes a long time!**


	5. The Revelation

**Before I do the disclaimer, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept me from writing this next chapter in rhyme! XD! Now for the disclaimer- I. DO. NOT. OWN. DANNY PHANTOM! **

* * *

><p>Danny flinched and then started to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, which was very much like the situation he was in. He was trapped in a ghost proof box by <em>Lance Thunder, <em>the person who fails at being a newscaster during a ghost attack, and would normally wet himself if even thinking about capturing them. Danny almost grinned at the image that conjured before coming back to the grim subject at hand. There was no possible way to get out of this. He had always imagined his revelation to the world to be because of some heroic, just-saved-the-world kind of deal (just some evil villain trying to take it over- he wasn't asking for a ghost-proof asteroid to go on a crash-collision course with the world or anything…), not some seriously crazed up fruit loop's scheme to get Danny to have a tell-all interview with Lance Thunder. On a high note, Vlad would also be revealed to the world as soon as his secret came out… He sighed. He had already spent enough time stalling, it was time to tell the world.

"I... I don't know if the world is ready to hear this, but I am not the cocky, confident hero I have fooled everyone into believing I am." (cue Valerie's HA! that you could hear all the way from her apartment to the park.) "I've lied to you. All of you. For a year and a half, no one ever suspected a thing. I mean, who could ever believe that wimpy kid Fenton could have had all the popularity everyone always thought he wanted and kept Dash Baxter so broken, that he would never beat on someone ever again?" (cue the end of the maniacal cackle and victory dance) "No one ever did. And who could blame them? Anyone who ever did would probably end up in a mental hospital or a regular hospital after two ghost hunters were through with the person that had accused their son of being a ghost." He chuckled. "Well, half-ghost anyways. But they would have been right, no matter how many people told them they were wrong, because you can't deny the truth. No matter how hard it is or how much it hurts." With these words he let the two rays wash over him, which was much less anti-climatic since only his head was exposed, and change him infront of the whole world watching. Then he turned to Lance. "Can you just let me go home now?"

* * *

><p>Lance stared dumbfounded at the teen, frozen to the spot. He wanted to go ahead and free him, but he just couldn't move from his spot on the ground. Everyone else was silent, until they saw a blue wisp of smoke escape from his mouth. The change in the boy was immediate- he stood up straighter and started scanning the horizon.<p>

Lance was the first to speak, "Wha-What was that?"

"That's my ghost sense. It goes off when a ghost is nearby-"

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! I SHALL USE THE BOX YOU ARE IN TO DEFEAT YOU!" The box ghost went over to the box and pressed a button on the side that compacted the box into its usual travel-size torture device. "Darn, I thought it would be bigger... NO MATTER! YOU CANNOT CHANGE IN FRONT OF THESE MORTALS!" The box ghost was shocked when Danny transformed into Phantom. "Oh, pooh" was all he was able to say before being sucked into the thermos.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SHOWN UP FIVE MINUTES EARLIER, COULD YOU?" Danny cried as he shook the thermos. He turned back to Lance.

"I'm so sorry." Danny smiled at his words and said-

"Don't be. You should only be sorry for Vlad Plasmius, aka the Wisconsin Ghost, aka Vlad Masters, aka the Mayor of Amity Park, aka one seriously crazed up fruitoop." He smiled at Lance's shocked expression, then laughed. "I know. I think he has a multiple personality disorder that can only be solved by the introduction of a cat into his life. I'll make sure to take good care of him. After what he did to me... if ghost even hear a rumor of what I did to him, they shouldn't be showing up this side of the portal for a solid month." He flew up into the air, mock saluted Lance, and flew off in the general direction of Wisconsin.

* * *

><p><strong>I should only have a few chapters left... after that, I am open to any challenges someone wants to throw me in the review section of this story that can be reached by pressing that little button down there.<strong>

**Not reviewing is against the rules, punk.**


	6. The Battle

**Dear Readers,**

**This is an author's note, so yes I do own it! I also own the plot line (Not the characters or Danny Phantom, of course) and I am giving that to anyone who would put their own spin on it! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, or else I would have already discontinued this. I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner but I was viciously attacked by writer's block and I was mugged for my imagination. Luckily, Danny Phantom swooped in, captured them, and returned my creativity! Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Vlad paled as he watched Daniel fly off in the direction of Wisconsin. This is not what he had planned. He had expected him to slip up eventually and reveal himself, he did take after his idiot father in that aspect, but he didn't expect that stupid newscaster to say it was his plan. He thought that Danny would have feared rejection so much that he would have been halfway across the country by the time the box ghost "unexpectedly" set him free. That was a thousand dollars he paid the box ghost to sign his death certificate. He ran across the hall to call Skulker to activate Plan B, hide out with him until Daniel gave up, but was interrupted by the demolishment of the wall next to him by a certain angry halfa.<p>

The little badger's aura was glowing a neon green, the same color as his eyes, and Vlad could actually feel the waves of power it emitted. (Note: His aura does change colors- it's normally white, but turns blue when he uses his ice powers.) Before Vlad could even go ghost, he was knocked intangibly through the walls of his mansion into a tree outside.

"Fruitloop! Get a cat and stop ruining my life!" Daniel yelled at him. Now given the oppertunity, he transformed and flew up so he could hover at his level.

"Oh, but I can't. It's just to much fun to see you squirm. The only way to get me to stop would be to become my son and apprentice, and even then I might still have some "helpful critics" to give to you."

"I would rather become a full ghost then even pretend you and I were somehow related." Danny spat.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll ever stop?" He smiled so his fangs showed. "What makes you think that you will ever beat me?"

"The same thing that makes you think that you will ever win."

Vlad snarled and lunged at Danny, which caught him offgaurd and sent them both plummeting towards Fenton Works (They had gotten pretty high and started flying towards Amity while trying to avoid each other's blasts) and left a giant crater where they landed. For a minute, everything was silent as the dust settled around crater and onlookers started cautiously nearing it, then suddenly a dusty white glove gripped the edge and hoisted the familiar hero up. His suit was torn and he was bleeding green ectoplasm and red blood from various cuts all over his body. Some people went forward to help him, but he held up his hand.

"There's just one more thing I have to do." He said, then dove into the hole and pulled out Vlad Masters. This caused some people to gasp who hadn't earlier believed that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius, but Danny acted like he couldn't hear them. He pulled out the thermos he had on his belt and released the box ghost.

"BEWARE! I AM-"

"About to shut up." Danny snapped. This got the box ghost to stop and listen. "I need you to stay here so you can tell everyone in the ghost zone that I am angry and I am not holding back." He picked up the mayor in one hand and reached his hand in intangibly into his body. "I've already done this in the future, how hard can it be?" He mumured so only he could hear it (I'm refering to The Ultimate Enemy here... you'll understand in a minute). He seemed to find what he was looking for, because suddenly his face lit up and he pulled out his hand. In his palm was the end of the Wisconsin ghost's cape and soon he followed after, heavily resisting and trying to jump back into Vlad Masters. Danny then grunted and pushed him into the thermos.

"For those of you who are wondering, I just pulled out Vlad's ghost half, so now he won't be able to transform into him. He wasn't being overshadowed, that really was him. He got ghost-acne from an unstable ghost portal in high school, and it transformed him into this." He cringed when he heard the gasp that came from behind him, then turned around to face them.

"Hey Mom and Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Cliffy! I promise to try updating sooner this time, and avoid dark alleys until I do.<strong>

**BEHOLD! I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING! I SHALL CONTROL ALL THE COMPUTERS OF PEOPLE READING THIS FANFICTION AND FORCE THEM TO REVIEW! HAHAHAHA!**


	7. The Questions

***Sigh* I am not the almighty Butch Hartman who's magnificient brain created Danny Phantom then turned evil and against him then made him end the series... That last part almost made me feel better about it...**

* * *

><p>Danny opened his mouth to explain and apologize, but was interrupted by his mom.<p>

"Come inside... sweetie. This is a... family issue and I would like to settle this privately. We'll talk in the living room." With that she turned on her heel and went into FentonWorks with Jack bounding behind her. Danny waved to the crowd that had gathered outside, then phased through the door and walked into the living room.

Maddie and Jack sat on the couch while Danny sat on the single-sitter (I don't know the name! Its a couch with only one seat? If anyone knows, please tell me!) across from them. For a while they just sat there and stared at each other as an akward tension settled around them.

"Welllllllll... how's the weather?" Danny asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"It's nice today. Couldn't you tell when you were flying?" Jack was practically bouncing in his seat from the realization that his son was a _ghost_ with _ghost powers. _He could test out his inventions on him!

Maddie knew the look on Jack's face. He had obviously believed the ghost boy's trick, but Maddie wouldn't cave until she was absolutely sure this was her baby boy. If it wasn't... let's just say Phantom better have enjoyed his afterlife while it lasted. His presence was unnerving her and her hand was itching to grab ectogun and blast him.

"Could you change back please?" She asked, and studied the rings that washed over him. Now that she noticed it, they were the same if you inverted the colors and gave Danny, her Danny, a jumpsuit. She shook these thoughts from her head. She had to stop guessing and be sure it was him.

"Thank you. What does Danny hate more than anything?"

"You mean what I hate more than anything? Toast."

"Fine. What do you want to grow up to be?"

"An astronaut, but I doubt that will happen now." He had muttered the last part under his breath, but Maddie still heard him.

"What do Fenton's consider bonding?"

Danny shuddered. "Backwash." (You can find that in Maternal Instincts)

"Danny! It is you!" She ran over to give him a hug which was soon joined by Jack Fenton. After they were done, Maddie held him at arms length and started checking him for bruises. "We haven't hurt you, have we?" She turned to Jack and wailed "We shot at him! We shot at our own baby boy!" She burst into tears and Danny tried to comfort her. "Why didn't you just tell us?''

"Originally the reason I didn't want to tell you was because I was half ghost and you were ghost hunters. Since when do those add up and equal acceptance? When I realized you would accept me no matter what, I knew it would hurt you more to know that you had hunted me and wanted to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule.' I thought it was better to carry on like I always had- capture ghost, avoid ghosthunters and the GIW, and not have painful experiments tested on me."

"You still should have told us! How did you carry on on your own?" Danny nervously started to rub the back of his neck and Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Wait, did anyone else know?"

"Heh, funny question. Um, Sam and Tucker were there for it"

"How exactly did that happen?"

"-and Jazz figured out later on-"

"Could none of our kids trust us?"

"-and I'm pretty sure everyone in the ghost zone knows by now."

There was a pause and then a simultaneous "_**WHAT!**_" rang out through the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Want a cookie? Then review. Don't? THEN PERISH!<strong>


	8. The Revenge

**Danny Phantom does not- I repeat does NOT- belong to me. No matter how many times I have begged Desirae...**

**Did anyone know that Danny had a power called "Ghost Stinger?" I was watching a rerun of Public Enemies and he used it on one of Walker's goons... Why did he only use this once and why wasn't it mentioned as a new power? **

**I would like to thank Topaz Skye for enlightening me that a single-sitter is normally refered to as an armchair, and everyone else that has reviewed. You people are AMAZING! (And also have great taste in stories! ;) **

* * *

><p>Danny cringed at his parent's sycronized disbelief. "To answer your questions in order- I became a halfa- half human, half ghost- when I started the ghost portal. Instead of getting a little shock like I told you, I actually had quite a big one which resulted in ectoplasm being fused into my DNA. Jazz didn't tell you because I asked her not to- she hadn't even told me she knew until a month after she found out! And for your last one... It wasn't my fault, I swear! At first, only a few ghosts knew, but then they started to gossip about me and I defeated the ghost king and became sort of famous..." He trailed off and finally noticed the humor that was reflecting in his parent's eyes.<p>

"Danny, you don't have to explain yourself to us-" Jack turned to give Maddie a funny look.

"What do you mean Mads? Of course he does!"

"-we know your a good boy and we trust your decisions."

"But we want to know about the GHOSTS you met! DON'T FORGET TO TELL US ABOUT THE GHOSTS!"

"Okay, Dad." Danny cut in. "Although, it might be easier if you just download my ghost files and ask me any questions you get after that. I even have a profile for myself so you can find out about me too."

"Then what are we waiting for? TO THE GHOST FILES!" Jack then leapt from the couch and started bounding up the stairs.

"...He does know its on the computer in the lab, right?"

* * *

><p>After hours of reading all of Danny's ghost files, Jack and Maddie finally got up and stretched- ready to interogate their son about some facts he hadn't bothered to include in his files and give him a nice long lecture about hiding clones from your own parents.<p>

Before they headed upstairs, Maddie came up with an idea for some much wanted revenge. She decided that Vlad (Or atleast his ghost half, since, after they had been split, Master's had been sent to Walker's prison) deserved a nice shaking in the thermos, which lasted an hour until it was Jack's turn (who wasn't very happy to hear that Vlad was the one who had overshadowed him at the reunion and had tried to kill him, steal his wife and son, then completely ignore Jazz).

After another hour of that, they set the thermos in the Fenton Specter Spinner- which they created after getting tired of manually shaking the thermos- which just an updated washing machine that spun really fast and didn't release water. Danny just cackled maniacally when he walked down stairs and saw their new invention, then thanked god for the gift of clear doors on washing machines.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short! I'm sorry! *dodges pan thrown at head* Seriously? Who throws a pan at an author!<strong>

**Recenzi mia amiko! RECENZI!**


	9. The Attack

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and I will never be together because he belongs to Sam and they belong to Butch Hartman. **

**This will be my last chapter (yay? boo? hiss?) and, for those who want to know, I _probably _won't be doing a sequal. I haven't completely made up my mind, but it most likley isn't happening. Sorry. **

**Anyways- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Danny and his parents walked upstairs and into their living room when, suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. His parents who, now understanding what this meant, nodded and charged their ecto-bazookas (that they, as always, had just drawn out of thin air). Danny turned away to look at his current opponent- a grinning Skulker who had just phased through the floor.<p>

"GHOST!" Jack shouted.

"Whelp," he said. "With your parents here you won't be able to rely on your 'not-so-natural abilities' and I Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, will finally have your pel- " He yelped and jumped out of the way while Danny's ecto-blast hit the area where he once stood. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Aww. Boxy must not have warned you yet. Oh well. I'll just sum it all up for you. Everyone knows my secret- including my parents- and they accept me and now I'm about to kick your butt into next Tuesday." He smiled evilly and pounded his hand while triggering the white rings to wash over him. Now brilliant emerald eyes looked up at him with humor twinkling in their depths. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Two hours later of butt kicking with the Fentons...<p>

Danny finally sucked Skulker into the thermos. Correction: Danny's thermos fell from his belt and Skulker jumped inside it to escape the wrath of the terrifying family.

"Come back here ghost!" Maddie cried. "I wasn't done with you! How dare you try to skin my baby boy! Come out and face me you coward!"

Danny placed a reassuring hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Don't worry Mom. He's not worth it." He then smirked evilly. " But I have the perfect punishment for a ghost like him." He picked up the thermos and carried it downstairs and into the lab. His parents hesitated, looked at each other, looked at the basement, shrugged, and then hurried after him.

When they got downstairs, Danny was standing in front of the Specter Spinner and was fiddling with the dials. He had already paused Vlad's cycle (which a very sick Vlad was very thankful for) and had deposited Skulker's thermos in there with him. After a moment, Danny finally found the switch he was looking for and turned on the machine, must to the distress of Vlad and the blissful ignorance of Skulker. After a minute though, Skulker's ignorance had vanished and he was belting out curses that would make a sailor blush.

Danny just smiled wider as he turned to his parents. "Have I ever told you how much I love your inventions?"He then cackled and ran from the room.

"I never knew he could be so... evil." Maddie said to her husband.

"Who cares? Did you see him take down that GHOST?" Jack practically beamed at the thought of his ghost-hunting hero of a son. The both left the room arguing over who's side of the family his ghost hunting genes came from, and left the ghost to complain to his companion.

"They just left us down here! Abandoned us! In this nightmare of machine! When I get out of here I'll-"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Never!" Came the reply as the two thermoses once again bounced off each other.

Plasmius just groaned and did his best to cope with the spin cycle. It was going to be a long laundry day.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! Yay! Please tell me what you think of my story.<strong>

**I wish my readers would review. *looks around* WHERE ARE YOU DESIRAE? **


End file.
